Bat Love: The Beginning
by rocker-chic-101
Summary: Katherine Gibson works for the biggest name in Gotham: Bruce Wayne. What happens when the two become close? Will Bruce tell her his deepest secret?


Bat Love:

The Beginning

By: rocker-chic-101

This is based on Batman Forever, really after the movie. Yes, I know Dr. Meridian was his love interest, but I'm presuming that they didn't last. No copyright infringement intended on Batman, Robin, or any other characters that I borrowed from the movie. Please remember that this is my first fan-fiction story; write and review; constructive criticism is welcome!

My name is Katherine Gibson. A typical day for me is running errands for the biggest name in Gotham City: Bruce Wayne. Yeah, he's my boss. I've been working for him for about a year now, and I love my job.

I was sitting at my desk one lazy day when I heard what sounded like panicked screams and shouts coming from the lab next door.

_What's going on?_ I thought to myself.

I stood up and made my way to the lab. I turned the knob, but it was locked. After unlocking it, I opened the door just in time to witness a huge explosion. Shielding myself, I ran in to make sure everyone was okay, but instead, I saw an employee covered in flames, screaming helplessly.

"Oh no." I thought quickly and spied a fire blanket across the room. I ran, took the blanket out hurriedly, and doused the flames engulfing the helpless man.

I yelled to one of the observing employees. "Someone call 9-1-1!" I turned to my best friend and fellow co-worker, Sylvia Danes. "Go get Mr. Wayne."

I watched Sylvia hurry away, and then I looked down at the victim. He was burned, but it was not extreme.

His hazel eyes looked thankful. "Thank you for saving my life," he replied, trying to sit up, but he winced and recovered his former posture.

I looked at his soot-covered face. "Please, just, don't move. The paramedics should be on their way." Tears formed in my eyes as I thought of what could've happened had I not been there.

"Katherine?"

I turned to the owner of the gentle, but firm voice. Bruce Wayne's blue eyes were troubled and his usually slicked back hair was falling down into his eyes. "Are you hurt?" he asked, his piercing gaze searching my face.

I couldn't hold the intensity of his eyes. "No. It's this man." I motioned to the employee lying on the floor beside us.

Mr. Wayne knelt down to take the man's hand. "Artie, are you all right?"

Artie replied gently, "I'm fine. She saved my life." He pointed to me.

Bruce looked up to me and smiled one of his rare smiles. He stood and shook my hand. "You saved a life, Ms. Gibson. I am forever in your debt." And with that, my employer patted Artie's hand and walked off.

Within five minutes, Artie was placed on a stretcher and carried off to an ambulance outside.

All of a sudden, tons of press people rushed in and started taking pictures, screaming questions the whole time.

One man with a long nose was louder than everyone else. "What happened? How did you save his life?"

_Now I see why Mr. Wayne left quickly,_ I thought.

Security rushed in to escort the press out forcefully before I could even answer the man. _Oh well,_ I thought.

I walked back to my office and sat in my chair, trying to process what had just happened. Saving a life, Bruce Wayne "forever in my debt". It was all so much.

The day passed by quicker than normal, but I was the last to leave, as usual. As I was locking everything up, I heard the light pitter-patter of footsteps.

My heart pounded in my chest. I looked into the dark hallway, expecting the worst, but it turned out to be Mr. Wayne instead.

"Oh, Mr. Wayne. You scared me." I continued straightening everything up as he walked to my side, his hands in his pockets.

He sighed. "How long have you worked here? A year now, right?" His blue eyes observed my expressions searchingly.

I locked my door and looked at my boss. "Yes, Mr. Wayne. That's correct." I was curious to this suddenly social behavior. "Did you need something?"

"No, no." His gaze drifted to his shoes. "I've been thinking lately, about you actually."

I blushed at the thought of him thinking about me. "Okay. And what was your conclusion? About me, I mean," I replied, raising an eyebrow.

Mr. Wayne looked embarrassed. "Ms. Gibson…Katherine…are you busy tonight?"

The question came unexpectedly. Bruce Wayne was asking me out on a date!

My reply was hesitant. "No, Mr. Wayne. Why are you asking me this?"

Another frustrated sigh. "Please, call me Bruce." He paused. "I'm asking you if you would join me for a formal gala this evening."

I was so confused. Bruce had never shown a romantic interest in me, or so I thought. Come to think of it, a couple of days before I caught him staring at me.

The words came out faster and more excited than I'd meant them to. "Yes, Bruce. I would very much like to accompany you."

Bruce smiled that enchanting smile, nearly making me faint. "Great. I'll pick you up at seven." And with that, my now-date walked back into the darkness.

* * *

My apartment was a few blocks away, so I grabbed my things and walked out into the dark night. The pitch-blackness gave me the creeps so I walked faster. Within five minutes, I was in my bright, comfortable apartment.

Setting my purse down onto the counter, I checked the clock on the wall. 5:30, an hour and a half away from Bruce's arrival.

I got ready by putting on a long, strapless, black gown that touched the floor. Silver stilettos graced my feet and expensive silver jewelry I had been holding for a special occasion made my skin glow.

As I sat waiting for my date, I noticed my shiny black telescope near the window. I remembered wanting to look at the constellations for a few minutes, so I grabbed my gray jacket and took my telescope up to the roof.

The stars were beautiful and bright in the black sky.

"Wow," I thought out loud. Then I heard a shuffling noise behind me.

I turned around quickly, but nothing was there. _Okay, calm down, Katherine,_ I told myself; _it's just your imagination._ Taking a deep breath, I looked back up at the stars.

Suddenly, I felt two hands around my neck, trying to force off my necklace, then another set of hands forcing my hands behind me.

Before I could scream, a piece of tape was placed over my mouth. I couldn't move, couldn't scream, what was there to do? Aha, I thought, and kicked behind me. I was free for a matter of seconds, until I was pinned to the roof.

"Just grab the jewels, Marty. Let's go before Batman gets here!" a rough voice barked. I looked up to the owner and saw a middle-aged man holding a knapsack filled with gold and silver.

Batman? I was a skeptic. I'd never seen or witnessed him saving a life. I believed it all to be a hoax.

Then, out of nowhere, a black blur swung from a nearby building onto the roof. It was Batman!

"Gentlemen." His voice was deep, and had a familiar ring to it.

His attire was pitch-black body armor, a flowing cape, and a mask covering his upper face, neck, and head.

The three thieves screamed and tried to run, but not before Batman knocked them unconscious with a swing of his fist.

After that, the caped crusader knelt down beside me. "Are you okay?" His blue kohl-lined eyes seemed to look straight through me.

I pointed to the duct tape covering my mouth.

"Oh right," Batman replied, flustered. He delicately pulled the duct tape off.

"Yes," I muttered, standing up and dusting myself off. "Thanks, for saving my life, I mean."

Batman's smoldering gaze met mine again. "Just doing my job, ma'am."

I sighed. "How did you find me? I didn't scream, didn't do anything to alert anyone. You seem impossible." My voice had a hint of curiosity to it.

"If I were impossible then I wouldn't really be here, right?" His voice was hard, but still strangely intriguing.

I sighed again, this time in defeat. "I guess not." I noticed Batman take a step towards me, but retreat back again.

"I monitor Gotham day and night, miss. If anything goes wrong, I'll be there. The Bat signal isn't the only thing to beckon me."

I looked down at my feet. "What do you--?" I looked up again, but Batman was gone, the robbers with him.

I went back to my apartment and fixed my jewelry and hair again, since they had been undone by the incident earlier.

Five minutes later, at 7PM sharp, Bruce Wayne was at my door.

* * *

I smiled. "Hi."

He mirrored my smile and his eyes sparkled, another first. "You look beautiful."

I grabbed my purse and put on my gray sweater. "Thanks Mr.-I mean Bruce." I blushed. I locked my door and took Bruce's offered arm as he led me to his car, a Studebaker.

"Thanks," I said as he opened the passenger door for me. I slid in and closed the door; then Bruce slid into the driver's seat. After we put our seatbelts on, we drove through the Gotham traffic towards the Ritz Gotham hotel, where the gala was being held.

I presumed Bruce was a VIP, and I was right. We got out of the car, which was parked by a young valet, and my arm through Bruce's once more, walked down a red carpet.

Reporters and photographers shouted at us. "Bruce, who's your new girlfriend?" a slimy-looking photographer yelled.

Bruce whispered in my ear, "Just smile and don't answer any questions. These scum-bags will twist it into anything they want."

I took his advice and smiled for the flashes as we made our way into the gala. Once we were finally in the building, I let out a deep breath. "I'm so glad that's over."

Bruce smiled. "So am I." He looked around. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, a water please," I answered. He was so handsome in a tux and bowtie.

"I'll be right back." Bruce sauntered to the bar.

I looked at the sea of people surrounding me, recognizing no one.

"You're not already mingling?" I turned to face Bruce, offering me water in a wine glass.

I accepted the water and took a small sip. "No, I don't know anyone to mingle with." I gave him an apologetic smile.

A mischievous smile crossed his lips. "Hmm, I can change that." He grabbed my hand and introduced me to loads of people, including the mayor and many more important officials that I probably wouldn't remember the names of.

"Umm, Bruce. I really don't think I'll remember all of these people."

Bruce just answered by chuckling and then we sat down at our reserved table.

The mayor stood up at the podium and addressed us. "Thank you all for attending our 12th annual Gotham Gala. Please give a round of applause to our generous benefactor, Bruce Wayne."

My date stood up and was applauded for generously. He sat down again and listened to the mayor intently.

"Now for out dinner, which was prepared by some of the finest chefs in Gotham. Please, enjoy." The Mayor then sat down beside his wife.

Everyone applauded as the waiters brought out our food. The plate consisted of steak, pasta, salad, and the best wine I'd ever tasted.

Bruce was in a conversation with his friends, talking about business affairs. Amanda Price, Bruce's friend from college, turned to me and smiled. "I think we're boring Katherine, Bruce."

I smiled. "No, of course no."

"So tell us a little bit about yourself, Katherine." Amanda seemed genuinely interested.

"Well, I'm 23 years old, I'm Bruce's personal assistant, and that's about it. Nothing too interesting." Then I thought about the Batman incident earlier.

"Are you originally from Gotham City?" Matthew Simpson, Bruce's former business partner inquired. He had short black hair and deep brown eyes.

"No. I moved here a year ago from San Francisco so I could apply for a job. That's when I heard about a position under Bruce," I replied, sipping at my wine.

After ten minutes of eating and conversing with Bruce and his friends, Bruce stood up.

"Are you through with your meal, Katherine? I wanted to show you something before I take you home."

"Yes." I stood also and Bruce helped me into my sweater. "It was nice meeting you. Goodbye." I waved at my new acquaintances. They echoed my farewells and waved goodbye also.

We walked to Bruce's intelligent-looking car the back way so reporters wouldn't swarm us.

"So where are you taking me?" I questioned once we were in the car.

"To Wayne Manor, my home." Bruce sounded excited.

I didn't quite know what to expect from what was about to happen. My stomach fluttered as we pulled into the long driveway leading up to Wayne Manor. Taking a deep breath, I scrutinized Bruce's house. Dark bricks comprised the beautiful architectry. And did I mention it was huge?

We parked in the "main garage" as Bruce said, next to his collection of vintage motorcycles. Bruce led me into his home excitedly, like a little boy showing off a cabinet of awards.

"Ah, Master Bruce, there you are," an elderly man with black rimmed glasses said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Alfred, this is Katherine Gibson. Katherine, this is the man who practically raised me, Alfred Pennyworth."

I smiled and took the man's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Alfred."

"No the pleasure is all mine, Ms. Gibson." Alfred turned to Bruce. " Would you like any refreshment, sir?"

Bruce chuckled. "That won't be necessary, Alfred." He then winked at the man, who gave him a knowing nod and with that, walked away. "Would you like to see the rest of the house?" Bruce's eyes looked inviting.

"Sure," I replied.

Bruce took me through a magnificent gallery, huge library, and a warm den. Upstairs, he showed me a billiard room and his personal library. Running my fingers along each spine, I gaped in awe at the amount of books Bruce had. "Wow. And I thought I had a lot of books!" I exclaimed.

Just as Bruce opened his mouth to speak, a young man around my age walked in. He was nice-looking, with short blonde hair and a cute, boyish face. The young man wore a neat leather jacket and a rugged pair of jeans.

Bruce smiled. "Katherine, this is my friend, Dick Grayson; Dick, this is Katherine Gibson."

I shook Dick's outstretched hand. "Hi, Dick."

"It's nice to meet you, Katherine. Bruce has told me so much about you.

I looked up at Bruce, who was blushing, something I'd never seen him do.

"All right, Dick. I think Alfred needed something." He pushed his handsome friend out. "Good-bye, Dick."

I curiously stared at Bruce as he walked back to where I was. "Sorry, he can be...annoying."

I continued my circumspection of his books in silence. When I turned back aroung to face Bruce, he had a pained expression on his features. "What's wrong, Bruce?" I touched his shoulder, and he stared into my eyes.

"Nothing." He snapped out of his sadness. "It's nothing."

"Bruce..."I trailed off, taking his hand cautiously. "Is there someting you need to tell me?"

He looked up at me. "Yeah, I think I'm in love with you."

Bruce took my face in his hands gently and kissed me. it was long and passionate, and it made my head spin.

I pulled away. "Bruce, don't you think we're rushing this? I mean, aside from me being your personal assistant, I don't know you."

Bruce motioned for me to sit down, so I did, and he followed. Taking my hand, he replied, "Listen, Katherine, I've never felt this way about any woman before. All of this is new to me."

I couldn't meet his eyes. "This is new to me, too. I've never truly been in love."

"Well, let's just enjoy this, then." Bruce put his finger under my chin and brought my lips to his. I put my arms around his neck as his lips became more urgent, more passionate than anything I'd felt in my life.

Bruce and I talked for hours about common interests, books, and cars. We laughed at each other's jokes, and he held me in his arms when I grew tired. "Sleep, Katherine. We have work tomorrow, remember?" Bruce chuckled and kissed my hair tenderly. I yawned and fell asleep, my head against his chest.


End file.
